


in your arms tonight

by LINOFIED



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bang Chan is Whipped, Best Friends, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, chan is jeongin's home, jeongin's parents are terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LINOFIED/pseuds/LINOFIED
Summary: "i'll always be here for you sweetheart, i adore you so much."jeongin doesn't want to go home anymore, so he relies on his best friend for comfort.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	in your arms tonight

tears rolled down the young boy’s cheeks as he dialed his best friend’s number. he was always supposed to call his friend whenever he was feeling down, but he didn’t want to burden the older so he never did. this time, however, he really needed to. 

‘’jeongin? what’s up?’’ 

‘’c-chan, please can you pick me up?’’ jeongin cried. ‘’of course, where are you?’’ chan asked and jeongin could sense the obvious worry in his friend’s voice. 

‘’i couldn’t be home anymore, it was so loud and intense so i left a-and now i’m on the side of that one road… the one next to the forest we always used to go to.’’ jeongin vaguely explained. 

‘’okay, i know where you are. wait for me, i’ll be there soon.’’ chan said from the other line. jeongin let out a small ‘okay’ and the call ended. 

sometimes jeongin just couldn’t stand being home. it got unbearable at times - his parents yelling and sometimes even hurting each other or jeongin. they barely ever cared about their son, which was why chan always told jeongin to rely on him. jeongin, however, didn’t want to burden his best friend so he never asked him for help even when he really needed it. chan always worried for the younger boy. he needed to protect him and keep him safe, since his parents obviously didn’t want to do that. chan promised himself to always be there for jeongin no matter what. 

and now he was anxiously driving to pick jeongin up from a roadside, praying that the boy was alright. chan was speeding to get to him as fast as possible. 

once he arrived where jeongin was, he hurried out of the car and ran towards jeongin. ‘’hey, sweetie. you okay?’’ he muttered as he held the younger in his arms. ‘’i’m fine, i think. thank you for picking me up… i owe you.’’ jeongin said, to which the older just shook his head. 

the two got in the car together and as they were heading towards chan’s place, chan kept glancing at the younger boy in worry. ‘’why do you keep looking at me like that?’’ jeongin asked once he realized what his friend was doing. 

‘’i just wanna see how you’re doing.’’ chan mumbled. ‘’i told you, i’m doing fine.’’ jeongin said in response. ‘’i don’t believe you, innie. you know you can tell me anything, right?’’ chan said carefully. he knew something was wrong, he just didn’t want to point it out too obviously because he didn’t want the boy to fall apart in front of him. 

‘’i just- i don’t wanna go back home. it doesn’t even feel right to call that place my home. it’s never been my home.’’ jeongin mumbled with tears in his eyes. ‘’hey, you can always stay at my place. my parents wouldn’t mind, they love you.’’ chan replied. it was true, his parents really liked jeongin. chan never understood how anyone could dislike the boy, it was impossible to him. he loved jeongin more than anything. maybe even more than he should have. 

‘’thank you. can i say something?’’ jeongin asked, fiddling with his fingers. ‘’of course you can.’’ chan said as he stopped the car, since they had arrived at his house. he looked at his friend with a small smile. 

‘’you’re my home. you always have been. thank you for being here. thanks for sticking around all these years.’’ jeongin said, wiping the tears that had just escaped from his eyes.

chan’s heart broke into a million pieces and melted at the same time. he pulled his friend into the tightest embrace possible and caressed his hair. ‘’hey… i’ll always be here, sweetheart, i adore you so much. i’m never leaving.’’ chan mumbled into jeongin’s hair. it was true - jeongin was his favorite person in the world. 

‘’r-really?’’ jeongin asked with a broken voice as he pulled away. ‘’of course, baby. i love you. i really, really love you…’’ chan said, his face only inches away from jeongin’s. 

the two leaned closer to each other until their lips were touching. jeongin’s hands on chan’s shoulders, the latter’s hands on jeongin’s waist. their lips moved together ever so softly as if they were made for each other. this was it. this was what they had both been craving for, for almost six years. this was perfect. 

jeongin slowly pulled away, holding eye contact with the older. ‘’i love you too, chan. so much.’’

**Author's Note:**

> hey i hope u enjoyed this one :)) i have other oneshots too if you're interested !!


End file.
